


The Middle.

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, Ghosts, Glattbur uses they/them pronouns, Post-Canon, Post-Doomsday War, Sharing a Body, Smoking, Tommy and Phil are ever so briefly mentioned, i care them, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: They're Glattbur now. Now what?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	The Middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just me rambling at 2:40am about Glattbur  
> Not a ship jfc  
> Just sharing a body  
> No homo  
> They're wearing socks

It's a good thing ghosts can't drink, or Ghostbur would be wasted.

Could he even call them Ghostbur? Someone else was here now. Glatt, he calls himself. They called themself Glattbur now.

Why doesn't he remember them? All he remembers is faint sounds of water rising and loud banter, like muffled screams from the next room over. 

But they seemed ok.

They had bad habits sometimes. They drank, they smoked, making their non-existent lungs wheeze when their inhaled too much. 

But they didn't do it all the time. Most of the time Glatt didn't want control. From what Ghostbur knew, Glatt didn't wanna be there. Every so often Glatt took control of their corporeal body, and that was ok. Ghostbur didn't even notice it most of the time. 

They kept going with their normal life. Well, as normal as being a ghost could be. Not only that, two ghosts in one body. Wild.

They talked normally, still talking to their son and their friends and all. But every so often Ghostbur would black out for a second and find himself being shook by the shoulders by Phil or Tommy, only for them to back away when they realise he's there. He wonders what Glatt does when he has control.

But they still function. Ghostbur is ok with sharing a body, that was fine with him! As long as he was helping. 

But was he?

They were forced together thanks to a ritual gone wrong. Glatt was dragged out of wherever he was and forced with Ghostbur. Was that what he wanted? Probably not.

But they were Glattbur now, with basically no way to reverse it. That was ok. 

They often found themself sitting by the resurrection spot, even though it didn't work. Nobody else was around. They just sat down and thought about things. Friend stays near for emotional support. Friend seemed a lot friendlier since they became Glattbur. Ghostbur thinks Friend likes Glatt. That makes Ghostbur happy. 

Every so often, they still get random cravings. They've only tried to smoke once. Their reaction was mixed. Glatt seemed satisfied. Ghostbur passed out.

When they want alcohol, they have the good sense to just brew an awkward potion and chug that instead, so they don't ruin their non-existent liver. Besides, ghosts can't drink real alcohol. Apparently Ghostbur has checked. 

People don't seem to like Glattbur. Ghostbur thinks Glatt may have been like Alivebur. He did some bad things, maybe, and now people don't like him, not at all. Ghostbur doesn't think that's fair. He's dead now, he has to be nicer right? Ghostbur is. They are nicer, right? Yes, right. 

They've only had one conversation together. They were floating by the ruins of L'manburg when Glatt finally spoke up in Ghostbur's mind.

"I was right."

"Huh?"

"When I- when I died, I told them. I told them that when I died, this country went down with me."

"Oh... well, you were right. Good job!"

"...heh. Thanks."

"You're welcome!

Ghostbur didn't think about it much. He likes hearing from Glatt though. It gives him someone else to talk to. And from what Ghostbur can tell, Glatt doesn't pity him or have a preference on whether or not they live or die. It was kind of refreshing. 

They weren't sure what they wanted. Ghostbur wanted to live. Glatt wanted nothing more than to stay dead.

Together they were somewhere in the middle. 

Maybe the middle was ok. The middle was ok until they understood themself. They were Glattbur for now. That was ok.

God, they could use a drink.


End file.
